


and i prayed that he'd find you someday

by rxginamills



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), anyway I hope you enjoy, i always end up shipping the minor characters in movies, i'm so proud of this dang, like the parents, sigh, when i first saw sina and tui i was like HELLO SHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: "I'm happy Tui has you, Sina," Tala started, "I love my son more than anything, and from the very beginning I hoped he'd find someone like you."





	and i prayed that he'd find you someday

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Moana and I noticed that Sina (who I love greatly even though she had like 0.01 seconds of screentime) was the first one there at Tala's side when she was passing. That inspired me to write about their relationship. This was supposed to be a shorter one shot where Tala muses about how her son found love with Sina and tells Sina that while on her deathbed but of course I ended up writing their entire journey BEFORE getting to the actual part. I'm kinda extra like that but I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I love the ship that is Tui and Sina.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it.

Something was in the air. The atmosphere in the village was tense, as if the people of Motonui were waiting for the sky to crack open or the ocean to suddenly turn against them and swallow them whole. In a way they all should've been bubbling with excitement, but they were all too nervous to rejoice just yet.

Tala, the chief's wife, was giving birth. 

Chief Akamu remained at his wife's side through the countless hours of panting and screaming and tears. The pain got to the point where the villagers feared they'd lose Tala that day, but that did not come to pass. Three of the village's elders helped Tala deliver a strong, healthy baby boy. The future chief of Motonui. 

Akamu held the baby in his arms. The child was so frail and tiny he feared he'd break him. Tala smiled exhaustedly at the sight of her family.

"He's the smallest human I've ever seen." Akamu breathed. It was the first time anyone had ever seen the chief as speechless as he was then.

Soon enough it was Tala's turn to hold her newborn son. She broke into tears on the moment the baby was laid on her chest and their skin finally touched. 

"I'm going to love you forever and ever," she whispered, "My Tui."

Akamu stood up, his chest filled with pride, and headed outside. The night was dark but the flaming red light of the torches lit up the village. He stood in front of his people, those who would've followed him even to death and beyond it, and announced to them: "We have a son!" 

The people cheered. The waves clashed against the white shore as if to congratulate the new parents. Akamu had always been fond of the ocean, and now it had a new tiny explorer, who, if he was anything like his parents, would grow to love it as much as they did. 

 

* * *

 

The love for the ocean proved indeed to be in Tui's blood. The waters always brought joy and comfort to the little boy who couldn't wait to be old enough to get a canoe of his own. One night there was a storm hovering over Motonui, and Tui was waiting for his father to return from a fishing trip. The storm had hit while they were out at sea and Tui was nervous.

The five-year-old stood at the door of the fale, looking out to the ocean. Tala noticed the look on his face and went to his side.

"Is dad gonna come back?" Tui asked carefully with a pout on his lips. Tala knelt down to press a kiss on his head. 

"Of course, my love. The ocean will bring him back home, you'll see. The waves love your father just as much as they love you."

Tui backed up a little, "They don't look very friendly right now."

Lightning struck so suddenly that Tui let out a scream and clung to Tala as tight as he could. The fear in his voice hurt Tala's heart. She hugged her son and brought him further inside the fale, where she wrapped him in a blanket. 

"Don't be scared, Tui. I'm right here."

"Please don't leave me." Tui said as he cuddled closer to Tala. 

"Never ever." 

Akamu did, of course, come back from the fishing trip without any wounds. Both his wife and son were asleep by the time he returned to the fale, and the sight of them was so beautiful he didn't want to disturb them. The next morning Tui threw himself into his father's arms in joy and then hurried to the beach to thank the ocean and swim around in the gentle waves. 

Tala and Akamu watched him from afar, both of them smiling. 

"He's one hundred percent your son, just look at him." Tala said without removing her eyes from Tui, whose friends were all joining him in the water.

"Where do you think he got his love for the ocean from?" asked Akamu. Tala laughed as they began to make their way down to the beach to join their son. 

"Mm, I think that one's on both of us, dear." 

 

* * *

 

Tui met Sina for the first time when they were 10-year-olds. While Tui was sitting by the beach, listening to the sound of the waves, Sina was carrying a rather large pile of coconuts in her still small arms. It was inevitable that at least one of them would fall off, and it did. The coconut from the top of the pile fell from Sina's arms and tumbled down the hill. Sina gasped and dropped the other coconuts, rushing after the stray one. 

"Oh no, head's up!" Sina yelled. It might as well have been fate that the fallen coconut crashed against the back of Tui's head, causing him to yelp in pain and fall face first on the sand. Sina put her hands on her mouth and then rushed to help the fallen boy.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled Tui up from the ground by his arm. Tui shook his head around, making sand fly everywhere from his dark curls. Then he turned to look at Sina.

"That's one way to say hi to someone, I guess," Tui answered, "I'm fine, though." 

"Alright, good," Sina looked down sheepishly, "Cause my mom would be _really_ mad at me if you were hurt."

Tui rubbed the back of his head, knowing that the coconut would leave a small spot, and then smiled. He turned back towards the ocean and sat down in the spot he was seated in moments before. Sina tilted her head and frowned in confusion. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Listening to the sound of the ocean." 

"Oooookay. Don't you like swimming?" 

Tui chuckled, "Of course I do! Swimming is the best and I do that all the time with my friends. But I like other things about the ocean too. I come here when I'm trying to get out of doing my chores, or - or when my dad's being really annoying about all my training stuff."

Sina was about to open her mouth to ask Tui what he was training for, but couldn't get that far when a familiar voice called out from behind the bushes. 

"Tui! I knew I'd find you here." 

Tui and Sina both turned to find Tala walking up to them. She was glowing like a goddess in the sun. Sina instantly recognized her, and realized who she had been talking to.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I hit the chief's son in the head with a coconut, my mom's gonna be so mad!" 

"You hit Tui with a coconut?" asked Tala.

"She didn't!" Tui hurried to the rescue, "It fell and rolled down the hill and hit me in the head, that's all. Then she came over to see if I was okay, and I am!" 

Tala's frown turned into a smile and she let out a warm, motherly laugh. She put her arms around the shoulders of the little ones and began to lead them away from the beach. 

"Alright, thank you for looking after my son…" Tala trailed off, not knowing the girl's name. 

"Sina."

"Sina. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Sina blushed, "Thank you."

Suddenly Tui perked up and ran back to the beach. Sina looked back curiously and couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Tui was bringing back her coconut. 

"Here's your coconut." he said, panting a little. Sina giggled and took the coconut from Tui.

"Thanks." 

Tala pat Tui on the back proudly, knowing that she had taught her son well. 

"Okay, Sina, run along now. Tui has some stuff to do and I think your other coconuts are waiting for you to come back." 

"Oh, right. I should go. Bye, uh, Tui!" Sina waved her hand for goodbye and ran off. Tui looked after her for a little while before taking off before his mother and running to find Akamu. Tala chuckled happily to herself. 

"I like that girl." 

 

* * *

 

It was not the last time Sina passed by the beach and saw Tui there. He was older now, not a boy anymore but barely a man, and had made himself a new friend. Well, they were so close that they were practically brothers. Rua was Tui's most loyal companion, the best fisherman of the younger generation and a best friend so kind you could not find another like him. They shared a love for the ocean and the longing to see more, the desire to go further. Sometimes Tala worried that this desire would end up taking her child on dangerous paths, ones that she could not protect him on. That was all she wanted: to protect her baby. 

While Sina had not spent that much time with Tui since their first meeting - and it had been years since that - she, too, had made friends of her own. Natia and Emere were a part of her circle of closest friends and had the ability to make her smile even on a terrible day. 

Tui grew up competitive and spent nearly all his time on a canoe on the ocean. He liked racing with his friends around the reef. One day Sina and her friends were watching them enjoy themselves. Emere sighed.

”I could take him,” she said, clenching her fist, ”I’d beat him in his race any day.” 

Sina rolled her eyes, ”Well, go on, then. Show the son of the chief what you’re made of.” 

Emere straightened her posture, feeling inspired by this idea, ”Alright. Alright, I’ll do it!” 

She dashed on the beach, leaving Sina and Natia behind. Soon enough Emere was making large hand gestures to the boys and joining their little competition. 

”Is she gonna win?” Natia asked. 

”Absolutely. Tui is good, there’s no denying that, but he’s about to learn what us girls can do.” Sina explained. 

”He’s kinda cute.” Natia murmured, staring out to the ocean where Emere was being chased by Tui in the water. Sina furrowed her brow.

”You think?” 

Natia chuckled, ”Yeah I do. I know Emere does.”

Sina placed her elbows on her knees and leaned her head on her hands, ”Hmm.”

It didn’t take long for Emere to come out victorious from her race with Tui. His friends went to his side to rub in his face that he had been beaten by a young woman like Emere. She went to talk to him too, and Sina noticed what Natia was talking about.

”She’s making a move on him!” she exclaimed. 

”Good on her.” Natia said. Sina looked down.

”Yeah. Good on her.” 

 

* * *

 

Tui first noticed what a beautiful woman Sina had become when the whole village was gathered together to enjoy some singing and dancing. Sina led the dancing girls like she was born for it, and Tui couldn't help but admire her smooth moves and mischievous smile. The flustered 10-year-old was long gone. Sina was a vision. Emere had her chance, but Tui was never interested in her in the way Sina made him curious. 

Tui got up from his place between the great chief and Tala and joined Sina and the other dancers. Gasps and murmurs spread around the crowd as Tui replicated every move. It was an ancient dance, one that their ancestors danced on the same grounds, so it was mandatory for Tui to know it, especially since he would become the new chief when the time was right.

Sina smiled as Tui danced right by her side, "Looking good, Tui." 

"I could never outshine you, though." he whispered. 

Tala leaned closer to Akamu and whispered, "Look at them. I've always liked that girl."

Akamu laughed, "Tui does seem to enjoy her company." 

The dance was over as soon as it had begun and it was time to sing and tell stories together. Chief Akamu started the traditional night by telling the story of how their ancestors voyaged across the seas to find Motonui, and kept inhabiting other islands to spread their culture everywhere. It was a tale Tui would never get tired of for as long as he lived. 

When the gathering was over and people were heading back home in the darkness of night, Tui pulled Sina aside from the crowd.

"I want to show you something." he said and then pulled Sina with him to the beach. Sina gasped at the sight in front of her. 

A large canoe stood there, tall and proud, unlike anything Sina had ever seen - and she had seen plenty of canoes in her lifetime. It was obviously built for something more than just fishing in the reef. 

"It's beautiful." she breathed. Tui stroked the wood gently to avoid splinters in his hand and then looked out to the sea.

"Rua and I are going out there someday," he said, "We're going to cross the reef."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Sina asked carefully. 

"It's my fate, Sina," Tui explained, "My father has sailed these seas and returned home, and so has his father and all the ones who came before me. I want to go. I want to see more."

For a moment Sina simply admired Tui's deep love for the waters. She stepped closer, "And… Rua?"

Tui smiled, "He's like a brother to me. He'll follow me anywhere, by which I mean that he begged to come with me." 

Sina and Tui made their way back to the village. Sina hoped Tui knew what he was getting himself into.

 

* * *

 

Tui had just turned 21 when it happened. He and Rua left in the dead of night when the village slept. Adrenaline was running through their veins. They had never been this determined about anything. Feeling stronger than ever, they pushed their canoe in the water and climbed aboard. 

It was peaceful at first, when they were still inside the reef. The stars twinkled like a billion white torches lit up in the sky, and nothing moved. It was silent. Rua sat on the edge of the canoe, splashing his toes in the water. Tui was standing and guiding their canoe towards the open waters. It felt like the two of them were the only people in the world. The spirits of their elders were with them. 

That was, at least, what Tui wanted to believe. 

They neared the reef and Tui told Rua to grab hold of something, which he then did. They crossed the reef with a little bump and awaited nervously for what would come next. The ocean was as silent as it had been back by the shore. Tui and Rua laughed happily.

"We did it, brother!" exclaimed Rua, "We crossed the reef!"

"The ocean seems to be on our side, my friend." Tui grinned. He sat down next to Rua on the canoe and admired the mysterious ocean. He had never loved it more as he did in that moment. He felt so proud of himself. The chief would be so pleased with him when they returned. 

Unfortunately Tui's joy was short-lived.

The waves grew in height. The wind blew harder and the ocean turned cold and unkind. Lightning struck across the sky like a warning. Tui grabbed hold of the ropes in the hopes of steadying their canoe. 

"Tui! We have to go back!" Rua yelled over the rumbling thunder. Tui knew he was right and tried to turn around. For a moment it seemed to be working, and then — 

A wave crashed into their canoe, flipping it around and tossing Tui and Rua into the ocean. The waves were cold and stung Tui's skin like little spikes. The sea had never been like this with him or Rua — Rua, his best friend, who was sinking at an alarmingly fast rate. 

Tui swam after him, reaching for his hand, but it was too late. The ocean swallowed Rua and threw Tui around until he was back at the beach where he had left from. He was on all fours on the ground and coughed his lungs out. Then he looked around the shore and the reef. Despair filled his heart as the realization of what had happened dawned upon him. 

"Rua… RUA!" he shouted into the air, causing a loud echo around the village. 

"RUA! NO!" 

Tui ran forward until he was up to his knees in the water, too afraid to go further, and kept splashing around as if it would help him retrieve his drowned friend. He straightened his posture and stared at the ocean, eyes darkening. 

"GIVE HIM BACK!" he yelled, "GIVE MY BEST FRIEND BACK!" 

Sina awoke to these screams in her fale and knew instantly that it couldn't have been anyone else but Tui. She ran out of the fale and to the beach to find him yelling and cursing at the waters. 

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" 

Tui's throat ached from all the yelling. There was no response from the ocean that he used to love with all his heart when he was a boy. Now it was a place of destruction; a void that had taken his best friend. 

Tui fell on his knees and broke down crying. Sina ran to his side and let him collapse against her. She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Tui, I'm right here, it's okay," she whispered as he clung to her, "What happened?"

"Rua… w-we went across the reef and he - he drowned and I couldn't help him and I - " 

He kept crying. Sina's heart went cold at these news. Rua was a beloved friend, brother and son. His family would be heartbroken in the morning. Sina knew how much Rua meant to Tui, and grasped him closer to her. He reminded her of the little boy he had been when she first met him, when her fallen coconut hit him in the head. She pressed a kiss on his head and he accepted it without questioning it once. 

"It's going to be alright, Tui," she said, "I'm here for you, okay? I won't leave you." 

They stayed on the beach for hours until Sina took him home. Tala and Akamu had gasped at the sight of their son so exhausted and broken, and Sina explained the situation to them briefly. Akamu took his son into his arms while Tala shared a hug with Sina. Then Tala exited the fale to get some fresh air. She had sensed it long ago; known that Tui's ambition would end up costing him something, and guilt rattled her very core. If she had told him, if she had stopped him, maybe she could've saved them both — but it was not her fault, nor was it Tui's or Rua's. Ever since Maui the demigod took Te Fiti's heart, the ocean had not been the same either. 

The ocean was a giver, but it also possessed the capability to take. Tonight it had taken Rua. 

 

* * *

 

Tui officially introduced Sina to his parents as his girlfriend a few months after Rua's death. Tala hugged Sina warmly, welcoming her into the family. Sina bowed her head in respect of Akamu, who smiled at her and bowed back. Sina felt at home with these people. Sometimes she questioned if she was really dating the chief's son, but then he'd turn around in his sleep and be the softest sight, and Sina knew it was true. She never wanted to let go of this man. 

They were together for a few years before Tui asked Sina to marry him. She said yes instantly and kissed him soundly on the mouth, ignoring the looks of the villagers. Tui held her close to him, vowing that he'd stay with her forever. 

Their wedding ceremony was beautiful, and Sina looked more beautiful than Tui had ever seen her. They became husband and wife, and both of them were glad that Akamu, who was growing old, was there to witness it. After the wedding was over and Tui and Sina spent a magical night together, they were both called to meet with Chief Akamu. 

"My son," he placed his hands on Tui's shoulders, "You've done well. I'm very proud of you. You've dealt with loss and incredible pain, and found yourself a woman to stand by you through all future challenges." 

Akamu glanced at Sina, who beamed at her father-in-law. 

"It is time for you to place your stone on the mountain and raise this whole island higher again."

Tui's eyes widened, "Dad, are you serious?" 

Akamu nodded, "I am growing old, Tui. Tonight you will become the Chief of Motonui. While I am still here to see it." 

Tui suddenly stood taller and more proud. This was what he had been training and preparing for, and he now had Sina to share it with. Tala then pulled Sina aside from the men to take her on a little walk.

"I'm happy Tui has you, Sina," Tala started, "I love my son more than anything, and from the very beginning I hoped he'd find someone like you."

"I hope you know how much I love him too, Tala," Sina explained, "You've raised an amazing son."

Tala chuckled, "I know." 

 

* * *

 

Tui became the Chief of Motonui and placed his stone on the mountain. Akamu passed away peacefully in his sleep. The village grieved for the loss of a great Chief and man. Tala stayed by him as he passed. Sina held Tui as he shed tears for the passing of his hero. 

Eventually the pain went away. Tui's first order as chief was that no one was ever under any circumstances allowed to cross the reef. All fishing and swimming and other activities would be done inside it, where it was safe. The loss of Rua was still aching somewhere in the pit of his heart, and although it didn't hurt as much as it used to, it would always remain. 

One morning Sina woke Tui up earlier than usual and kissed his face all over. He yawned and opened his eyes to find his wife glowing with joy. He looked at her questioningly and sat up next to her.

"What's gotten you so chipper?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Sina took his hand.

"We're going to have a child, Tui." 

His eyes widened until they were the size of coconuts, "What?"

"I'm carrying a baby. Your baby. Our baby."

"You are? Really?"

"Really!"

Tui leapt up and grabbed Sina in his arms, twirling her around multiple times before setting her on the floor again. Both of them were laughing happily with tears in their eyes. Tui kissed Sina lovingly.

"I love you." he said. Sina leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too," she smirked, "Dad."

 

* * *

 

Moana was born in the middle of the night to an exhausted and pained Sina, who had had Tala, Tui and a bunch of women from the village there to help her. Tui was extremely frightened for his wife. Sina was a strong woman, the strongest he knew, but she was being pushed right to her limit and her cries didn't make it any easier for Tui to handle it. 

Then the little crying baby was laid on Sina's chest and she started weeping on the spot. Tala stroked her hair gently, feeling a sense of familiarity in the situation. She remembered holding Tui the way Sina was holding Moana, and found it amazing and heartbreaking at the same time how fast her little boy had grown up. 

"You did great, Sina," Tala said, "She's beautiful."

Sina smiled weakly and then laid her head back. Tui kissed her forehead and pressed a tiny kiss on Moana's head too. It became Tui's first priority to protect his wife and daughter from any danger. 

Moana grew up to be as beautiful and strong as her mother with an inherited love for the ocean. This was something that irritated Tui daily, because he knew very well that Moana's love for the waters came from him, but after what happened to Rua he could not let Moana go out there. He was too afraid of losing her the way he lost his best friend. Moana often tried to argue about the subject with him but he always stood his ground; for now he was the chief and Moana was to obey his orders. 

Tui was once more locked in an argument with Moana when he got the news of his mother's state weakening. He took off running into the fale, where the sight of Tala laying there with Sina by her side shattered his heart. Her final moments were at hand and truthfully it terrified him. He had no idea how to be without his mother. She had combed his hair and sung him to sleep. She had kissed his knee when he scraped it and played with him in the water. She had seen him become chief and held him when he, as a grown man, sobbed his eyes out at the loss of Rua. Tala had kept him safe all these years and it had never occurred to him, even after his dear father's passing, that no one truly lived forever. His mother would die and he was unable to do anything to stop it. 

Moana was already kneeling next to Tala when Tui was brought back from his thoughts. Tala was whispering something to Moana while Sina was looking at Tui with sad eyes. He went next to Tala, who raised a hand on his cheek.

"You've made me proud, Tui." she whispered. Tears escaped from his eyes and fell on his cheeks.

"Mother," he cried, "I'm… I'm afraid. Please don't leave me."

"Never ever."

The moment brought Tui back to his childhood, when he was scared of the thunder and Tala told him the same words. He grasped Tala's hand on both of his own.

"I'm your mother," Tala said weakly, "And you're my boy. I will always be with you."

Tui stood up from the floor to chat with the doctors about what final preparations could be done. By this time Moana was long gone. Sina was about to go after Tui when Tala touched her hand.

"Sina, wait."

Sina went back immediately, taking her mother-in-law's hand. She couldn't stop her own tears from falling. This woman was an inspiration. She had given Sina the person she loved most in the world.  

"I want to say thank you."

Sina frowned, "W-what are you thanking me for?" 

"Thank you for taking such good care of my son. From the day your coconut hit him in the head to today. Thank you," she coughed, "Thank you for loving him." 

"Oh, Tala," Sina let out a sob, "I will always love him and take care of him for the rest of his days. You'll never have to worry about that." 

Tala smiled contently. Her breathing was becoming slower. 

"Good. Then I can go in peace." 

Tala passed quietly and calmly in the fale with her son and daughter-in-law by her side. Somewhere out there a great chief called Akamu was reuniting with his wife. The ocean churned and turned and then laid still in the night. A stingray was swimming around freely, circling the reef. The ocean was a giver, but it was also capable of taking. 

Tonight it had taken Tala. This time it did not bring Tui unspeakable anger. He laced his fingers with Sina's. He was at peace. 

 

* * *

 

 _But I loved him first and I held him first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be his_  
_From the first breath he breathed_  
_When he first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a mother runs deep_  
_And I prayed that he'd find you someday_  
_But it's still hard to give him away_  
_I loved him first_

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics and the fic title are from Heartland's song I Loved Her First. I changed the pronouns so that they'd fit Tala, Tui and Sina. Yay.


End file.
